1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates in general to a structure for connecting two plates, and more particularly to a structure for connecting two plates through brackets and fixing pins.
2. Description of the Prior Art
In order to clarify the task of the present invention, one conventional structure for connecting two plates of the above-mentioned type will be outlined with reference to FIG. 7 of the accompanying drawings.
As is seen from FIG. 7, a door inner panel 10 of a vehicular door and a door trim 18 are taken as an example of the two plates. The vehicular door includes an outer panel (now shown) and the inner panel 10 which are secured to each other. The inner panel 10 has a plurality of through holes 12 for receiving fixing pins 14. Each pin 14 includes a spearhead-shaped front portion, a stem portion and a base flat portion.
A plurality of brackets 16 are used for fixing the door trim 18 to the inner panel 10. The door trim 18 comprises a base plate 20 and an outer skin layer 22. The base plate 20 has a plurality of through holes 24 for receiving rivets 26.
Each bracket 16 has a flat portion 28 which is to be placed on the inner panel 10, two opposed wall portions 30 which extend from both ends of the flat portion 28 and two flange portions 32 which outwardly extend from the ends of the opposed wall portions 30 and are to be placed on the base plate 20 of the door trim 18. The flat portion 28 of the bracket 16 has a through hole 34 to accommodate the fixing pin 14. The two flange portions 32 of the bracket 16 have respective through holes 36 for receiving the rivets 26.
Fixing the door trim 18 to the inner panel 10 is made as follows.
First, the brackets 16 are placed on the outer surface of the base plate 20 of the door trim 18 so as to mate the through holes 36 of the flange portions 32 of the bracket 16 with the through holes 24 of the base plate 20 of the door trim 18. Then, the brackets 16 are fastened to the base plate 20 of the door trim 18 by means of the rivets 26. Then, the outer skin layer 22 is bonded to the inner surface of the base plate 20. Then, the pins 14 are put into the through holes 34 of the flat portions 28 of the brackets 16. Then, the door trim 18 is brought to the inner side of the inner panel 10 having the pins 14 thrusted into the through holes 12 of the inner panel 10. Thus, the door trim 18 is tightly fixed to the inner panel 10 through the pins 14 and the brackets 16.
However, the structure for connecting two plates as mentioned hereinabove has the following drawback.
Because of usage of the rivets 26 which fix the brackets 16 to the base plate 20 of the door trim 18, the cost for the structure is inevitably increased.